


Do You Want to Talk About It?

by bgltlena



Series: Grey's Oneshots [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Amelizona?, Arimelia?, Either way I kinda ship this, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-12.15 I Am Not Waiting Anymore<br/>Arizona can't get her mind off of Amelia's little pep talk earlier. What happens when Amelia comes to her after her fight with Owen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Talk About It?

Arizona sat on the couch in the attendings' lounge, going over everything Amelia had said over and over again. Just give April time. Maybe she'd forgive Arizona, maybe she never would, but just wait for the storm to blow over. The blonde folded over, cradling her head in her hands, when she heard the door open. Arizona looked up to see April walking towards the fridge. She gave a weak smile as April glanced at her, but April just let out a little sigh and left the room. Arizona's eyes watered up. The blonde was a nice person who hated losing friends more than anything else in the world. The only time she had felt worse than this was when she had lost Callie. At least her and Callie had minimal hard feelings. April hated her guts now, and that was a little to much to handle. Arizona teared up and bit her lip to stop from crying, but it was to no avail. She started crying, a shaking sob that kept her from noticing the door open again. Amelia sighed when she saw Arizona. This was not what she had hoped to find on her search for Dr. Robbins. They'd been getting along pretty well today, and Amelia was very torn up from her fallout with the drunken Owen. Usually when Amelia was upset, she'd go have sex with someone. However, she didn't know what to do when she was upset with the person she usually had sex with. She had wanted to try out the whole 'girl-talk' thing, but instead, she found Arizona herself sobbing. Amelia took a second to compose herself before moving to join the blonde on the couch. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Arizona didn't even look up to see who it was, she just leaned into Amelia's shoulder and cried even harder.

"Arizona?"

The girl looked up at Amelia with a sad smile, tears streaming down her face, before pulling away from Amelia and wiping them away.

"I-I'm sorry for getting tears all over your scrubs," Arizona whispered, barely audible.

Amelia laughed gently and threw her arm back around Arizona's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Amelia said, thinking about what she was about to get herself into. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona shook her head, but at least accepted finally that Amelia was hugging her. Amelia sighed before continuing, she couldn't believe she was about to say this.

"How about I just stay here with you, and you can just nap. You're on call tonight, right?"

Arizona nodded slowly.

"Okay then, so am I. We can both just stay right here on this couch until one of us is paged. Is that alright?"

Arizona looked up at her and nodded, but then saw the look on Amelia's face.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?"

Amelia smiled.

"Owen's stupid."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Amelia laughed at that.

"Not particularly."

Arizona readily accepted that and they both lied down, Amelia's arms around Arizona, and Arizona pressed back against Amelia. They fell asleep there, snuggled up close. Rare occasion though it were, neither girl was paged all night. They woke up when the alarm went off on Arizona's phone, set for 05:00. Arizona had rolled over in her sleep and now faced Amelia, who hadn't quite woken up at the quiet alarm. Arizona was a light sleeper, while Amelia was the complete opposite. Once Arizona had gotten past the initial shock, she realized that Amelia looked really adorable in her sleep, so she lied there and watched the neurosurgeon for a while before finally waking her up.

"Ameeeeelia...." Arizona whispered, trying to wake her up gently. She'd probably be surprised by their position, as Arizona had been. Just as the brunette opened her eyes, Arizona heard the door open. In walked Jo Wilson.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins, have you seen Alex? I needed to find him before- whoa," she cut off, noticing Amelia.

"No, I haven't seen Karev."

Jo scurried out of the room, as if she had just witnessed a crime, muttering something about going to find Alex. Arizona laughed and looked back over to Amelia, who had a shocked look on her face.

"Wha-what h-happened here?" Amelia asked, slightly scared for the answer.

"Oh, relax, silly. I was crying, you comforted me, and we fell asleep. Nothing else."

Amelia sighed, looking relieved, before biting her lip. Subtly, but noticeably.

"Amelia?" Arizona asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought about Owen last night and-"

Her voice broke, and she moved her head forward against Arizona's shoulder. Arizona wrapped her arms around the neurosurgeon. She didn't know Amelia too well, just well enough to know she was the type to be quiet when she was upset. She didn't want to talk it out, she just liked company, that's all. And Arizona was happy to deliver. As the blonde looked down at Amelia, she suddenly had to remind herself of something.

_Amelia is not gay. Amelia is not gay. Amelia is not- screw it._

Arizona leaned down and gingerly planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead.

Amelia opened her eyes, looking up at Arizona with a curious expression on her face before smiling at her.

_Okay, she took it as a supportive friend thing. I guess that's good._

Arizona smiled back. Suddenly, Amelia got a very strange look in her eyes. Before Arizona could process exactly what she was thinking, Amelia closed the gap between their faces, kissing Arizona fiercely. At first, Arizona's eyes widened in shock. But before she knew it, she was kissing Amelia back, matching her vigor. It quickly became very passionate. Hands running through hair and up and down bodies. Suddenly, Amelia's pager went off. The neurosurgeon groaned.

"ER, 911. Dammit! To be continued?" Amelia asked.

Arizona raised an eyebrow at the girl, making her laugh as she ran out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Arizona asked herself once the door had closed.

Arizona was still sitting there, deep in thought, when Meredith walked in.

"Oh, hey Arizona, how's it going?"

"Honestly? Pretty awesome as of this morning."

"Really?" Meredith asked, skeptic. "Kepner talk to you any?"

Arizona scowled, reminded of the issue that put her in this position in the first place.

"No, she still won't even look at me."

"Well what then?" Meredith asked.

Arizona blushed. Meredith suddenly connected the dots. Disheveled hair, wrinkly clothes, sweaty and flushed.

"Oh my God who did you make out with?"

"I can't disclose that information." Arizona responded, laughing at the frustrated Meredith in front of her.

"Oh, come on Arizona, please?"

"I can't tell you. This is new. I don't even know what 'this' is yet. But I promise you, you'll be the first to know once I figure this out."

Meredith seemed to accept that, having been in that same circumstance before. The general surgeon grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before leaving, with a suggestive smirk at Arizona, who just laughed. Meredith ran off down the hall to meet Maggie for a consult, but stopped in the hallway when she saw Jo.

"Hey Jo, did you ever find Alex?"

"No. I went to ask Arizona, but she seemed- well, busy."

"Busy how?"

"That's not really my place to say, Meredith."

Meredith sighed. A freaking resident knew who Arizona was seeing before she did? Not cool. She frowned at the flushed resident before walking into the patient's room.

"DeLuca, present."

"Annalise Benson, 28, presents with severe abdominal pain and chest pain. The patient has no past medical record of any disease or surgery."

"And how would you proceed?"

"I would conduct a spirometry test to check for COPD, that's why Dr. Pierce is also here."

"Nice going, DeLuca. Let me know the outcome of that test."

Meredith walked out of the room to go update the patient chart in the computer while they conducted the test. After a while, DeLuca came running.

"Dr. Grey! The patient has severe COPD and just went into heart failure, we need to operate now!"

Meredith ran off to scrub in, almost running over Amelia in the process. Amelia was heading to do a consult of her own. The neurosurgeon calmly walked into the room, where Stephanie was waiting. At last, Edwards had been put back on her service. It wasn't that Blake was bad, she just really couldn't stand her after what happened with Derek. Amelia smiled.

"Dr. Edwards, present."

"Marcus Stone, 45, presents with severe headaches and drastic mood swings, similar to bipolarity."

"And how would you proceed?"

"I'd start by ordering a head CT, of course."

This was why Amelia liked Edwards so much. She didn't question herself. She knew what she was doing, and let everybody else know it.

"Find me when you get the scans back," Amelia said, smiling.

"Will do, Dr. Shepherd."

Amelia exited the room, to find Arizona leaning against the wall right outside.

"Question."

"Shoot," Amelia replied.

"What the hell happened this morning?" Arizona asked, her voice dropped to a whisper as to not make a scene.

"Uh, we woke up cuddling, you kissed me on the forehead, I kissed you on the mouth, you kissed me back, and the latter two went on for quite a while."

"Yeah, that happened right after you took a moment to complain about the stupidity of your _boyfriend!_ " Arizona said, wondering how Amelia was so cool about all of that.

"Not boyfriend, per se... More like a sex friend."

"A sex friend?"

"Yeah."

"You're also not gay."

"Right."

"So then why did you kiss me?"

"Honestly? I have no earthly idea. It was nice though."

"It was nice," Arizona confirmed, laughing.

Amelia finally let down her façade after that.

"Okay, so I have no idea why the hell I kissed you. But it wasn't just nice. It was heavenly. That was the best kiss I've ever experienced and I don't know what to do here and I'm trying to subtly ask you what I should do but you're obviously not picking up-" Amelia was cut off from her rambling by Arizona pressing a finger to her lips.

"You want to know what to do?"

Amelia nodded.

"Meet me in that on-call room, five minutes," the blonde said, smirking.

Amelia grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Arizona ran into the on-call room to wait for her, curling up into the bed. If any unsuspecting visitors walked in before Amelia, she'd look innocent like this. It was just a few minutes before Jo Wilson walked in.

"Oh, Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry if I woke you.."

"I wasn't sleeping. Do you need something, Wilson?"

"Uh, no. I was just going to grab a quick nap before my next surgery."

"Different on-call room then, please," Arizona suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Wilson flushed and ran out of the room. It was another ten or fifteen minutes before Amelia walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry, I got pulled into another consult on my way here. I came as fast as I-"

She was cut off as Arizona pulled her into the room, smashing her lips onto Amelia's and slamming the door behind them. They made out on the bed for several minutes, eventually both of them losing their shirts, but before they could go any further, Amelia pulled back.

"Arizona?" she asked, panting?

Arizona just cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want to go any further than this just yet."

The blonde nodded, understanding. Just yesterday she was complaining about her stupid boyfriend, and now she was in an on-call room making out with a woman. Amelia smiled and leaned back to continue what they had been doing, now knowing she'd be okay to continue without going past this. They kept going for a while, kissing passionately, and both girls taking just about every chance they got to cop a feel. Once they finally slowed down, they decided to just stay there for a while, neither one of them bothering to put their scrub tops back on. Amelia soon fell asleep, snuggled against Arizona's shoulder, a blanket over her body and covering most of her face, Arizona's arm wrapped around her waist. Arizona just sat there, smiling to herself, for a few minutes before the door opened. In Arizona's hurry, she had forgotten to lock it. Gladly, everyone had waited until now to come in. Arizona looked over at the door to see who was there, seeing Meredith.

"Arizona, guess what?"

_Play it cool, Robbins._

"What?"

"I went on an almost-date with Thorpe!"

"An almost-date?"

"Yeah, we just sat in his car eating and talking. But it was pretty much a date!"

"That's awesome, Meredith," Arizona replied, happy for the other blonde.

"Yeah, I-" Meredith cut off, a strange expression coming over her face. She had finally noticed Amelia's dark hair spilling out from under the "Who the hell is that?"

"Don't worry about it. So, your date."

Meredith's outburst had almost woken Amelia, and she stirred, uncovering slightly more of her face. Meredith's mind was running 900 miles an hour, trying to deduct who was under the blanket. She couldn't quite make it out from the quarter or so of the girl's face that was shadowed under the covers.

"Is irrelevant now. Who is that?" Meredith asked again, a little too loud.

Amelia rolled further into Arizona's shoulder, completely uncovering her face.

"Oh, my-"

Arizona cut her off.

"Hush, she gets grumpy when she's woken up by noisiness."

"I _know,_ I live with her!" Meredith had quieted her voice but was still evidently angry.

"I know you do." Arizona replied, irritated by Meredith's tone.

Meredith made a dramatic gesture for Arizona to wake Amelia. Arizona rolled over and kissed her gently.

"Ameeeeelia...." she whispered.

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, beaming when she saw Arizona in front of her. Meredith made a little sound of protest when Amelia leaned forward and kissed Arizona fiercely, and it wasn't until then that Amelia noticed Meredith.

"Holy shit! Meredith, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Wondering what the hell is going on." Meredith replied, and they continued arguing for a while.

Arizona frowned at the immediate dispute between the two.

"Meredith, Amelia, please."

The girls stopped arguing when Arizona spoke up.

"Can we all just have a nice, civil discussion about this?"

Both girls mumbled their reluctant agreements, so Arizona continued.

"Okay, Meredith, ask a question."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since this morning," the brunette replied. Meredith looked to Arizona, who nodded her confirmation. Meredith nodded as well, trying to process this.

"Next question?"

"How about you just explain this to me so you can cover all my questions faster. I have surgery soon."

"Okay. Amelia?"

Amelia had a strange expression for a moment, but then nodded.

"So, me and Owen had a fight last night and I went to find Arizona to talk," Amelia started.

Meredith shot her a look.

"Talk? You never talk to anyone about your love life."

"I know, but Arizona had come to me to talk earlier, so I wanted to try it. Anyway. I went looking for Arizona to talk and found her sobbing in the attendings' lounge. So, I walked in, sat down by her, and she leaned into my shoulder. We decided that since neither of us truly wanted to talk about any of it, we'd just sit there together for a while. We ended up falling asleep on each other. When her alarm went off in the morning, I decided to sit there and pretend like it hadn't woken me up. Honestly, I was debating whether or not to just kiss her. I had decided not to, so I pretended to just wake up and acted surprised. I let myself think about Owen a little and got upset, then onto Arizona's shoulder. Arizona kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at her, then decided to, well, carpe diem I guess. _I_ kissed _her_ first. She's not taking advantage of me, I started it."

Meredith just smiled at her sister's protection of Arizona, and nodded.

"Alright then," Meredith looked over at Arizona. "Me and Amelia might not have been getting along too well lately, but if you hurt her I'll still kick your ass."

Arizona just laughed as Amelia turned red, embarrassed. Meredith joined Arizona in laughing before walking to the door.

"Oh, and both of you, put your shirts on please."

Now it was Arizona's turn to blush. Meredith just chucked and left the room. Arizona looked over to Amelia, smiling, before going over to lock the door. Amelia grinned, sitting up in bed, propped up on her elbows. Now seeing Amelia in just a bra from more than a few inches away, Arizona could really appreciate how surprisingly muscular the small girl was. Amelia noticed the blonde's appreciation and smirked before straining a bit to flex her very apparent abs. If their relationship kept going the way it was going, well- let's just say Arizona could think of a lot of things to do about those abs. Arizona could tell that Amelia was finally starting to come to terms with what it actually was she was doing with Arizona. She smiled at the smaller girl on the bed, before going back to join her. Their kissing this time was less fierce, there was actual emotion behind them. Arizona couldn't stop thinking about that. There was only one person who had known about her past feelings for Amelia, and that was April. Kepner had been the one person that Arizona had talked to when she started to have feelings for Amelia- this had been going on for a few months, building and building over time. April had been the one to be right beside her while Arizona would down half a bottle of tequila. The blonde always got that way when she had actual feelings for a straight girl, knowing it would never happen. The thing is, Arizona's feelings for Amelia happened pretty much overnight, when they had been in a surgery together.

 

_Arizona rushed into the ER._

_"What do we got?"_

_"12 year old girl, multiple blunt traumas and an obvious head trauma after an MVC," Karev stated._

_Arizona finally reached the patient and saw the large shard of glass sticking out of the girl's head and winced._

_"Push more Mannitol. She needs to head up to the OR immediately. No time for a CT, I'll have to go in blind."_

_Going in blind? That was risky, very risky. Especially for a trauma patient this young. Amelia finally noticed Arizona's presence._

_"Oh, good, Dr. Robbins, you're here. We'll have to do our surgeries simultaneously- she has a couple of internal bleeds, she'll need those patched up." Amelia looked over at the people ready to roll the gurney to the OR. "Let's go, people!"_

_Amelia and Arizona took off running to go scrub in while the patient was transferred to the OR. Once the patient arrived, Arizona and Amelia were standing next to each other, Arizona near the girl's stomach and Amelia near her head._

_"It's a beautiful night to save lives," Amelia stated._

_Ever since Derek died, she had said that before every single one of her surgeries. Arizona supposed she was carrying on the Shepherd tradition._

_"Glove me," the girls said in unison, before laughing at each other._

_They started to work on the patient, Arizona's hands flying to find and suture the internal bleeds while Amelia tried to figure out a game plan. Having gone in blind, Amelia had no idea how to guide the glass shard out- or if there were any smaller pieces of glass currently unknown to them. Once Amelia had come up with a game plan, Arizona was practically finished with what she was doing._

_"Robbins, can you have a resident close and come assist me?"_

_"Sure thing, Shepherd. Wilson, close the patient."_

_Jo readily came up to close for Dr. Robbins. Arizona went to go see what Amelia needed help with. She walked up to the head of the OR table, to see that the damage was much more extensive than she had previously thought- she could tell now that the girl's head was shaved._

_"You're notorious for your steady hands. I want you to hold this glass still. No matter what I do, don't let this glass move. You're the only one in this room that I trust to do that," the neurosurgeon said, obviously nervous._

_Arizona nodded and took the shard of glass into her hand as Amelia started to work her magic._

_"Now, Dr. Robbins, what I'm going to do is work around the glass and repair damage before pulling out the glass itself. It's pretty much an untried method- but I think it's our only option here if we want to avoid permanent damage. You just have to make sure that whatever happens, that glass does not move even a micrometer."_

_Arizona nodded again and Amelia began. The girls worked together in perfect harmony as Amelia repaired the damage. Every tiny pressure that was put against the glass by Amelia in her repairs was easily equalized by Arizona, like they were two people who shared one brain. Arizona seemed to predict Amelia's movements before she even made them, and she kept that glass perfectly still for the entire six hours. Once Amelia had finished damage control, she instructed Arizona to carefully remove the glass shard. Arizona did so, and it turned out that Amelia's repair had gone perfectly. Dr. Shepherd had worked a miracle tonight._

_"Edwards, close the patient. Robbins, come with me please."_

_Arizona followed the brilliant neurosurgeon out of the OR and into the scrub room, both of them having ditched their gloves and gowns in the respective containers on the way out._

_"You did amazing, Arizona," Amelia said, smiling._

_"Me?" Arizona asked, shocked. "Amelia, all I did was hold some glass still while you worked magic. I just-"_

_She was cut off by a bone-crushing hug from Amelia. The blonde assumed that Amelia was really feeling the loss of her brother tonight, Derek used to be all over this kind of surgery. Arizona didn't say anything though, she just smiled, butterflies in her stomach._

 

"Earth to Arizona?"

Arizona focused back in on Amelia with a smile.

"Sorry, got lost in thought."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

Just at that moment, both of their pagers went off. Honestly, they were surprised that it hadn't happened sooner, they'd been in that on-call room for several hours. They shared one last kiss before running to the ER. Both girls worked their asses off all day, but when they met up at the nurses' station, it was like they had just woken up from an amazing power nap. Arizona smiled as Amelia approached.

"Hey, babe," the brunette greeted.

Arizona grinned at the nickname, and they both laughed at the expression of the nurse next to them.

"Arizona, I have a question."

"What is it, honey?" Arizona responded, tormenting that poor nurse.

"Can I come stay with you tonight? If I go back to Mer's place, Owen will show up and I can't deal with him tonight."

"Of course you can," she replied, just as her roommate walked by. "Yo DeLuca!" Arizona shouted, making him spin on his heels and jog back over to them.

"Can you stay with Pierce tonight or something?" she asked.

"Uh, sure I-"

Arizona cut him off.

"Thanks dude."

He smiled and ran off. Arizona looked over to Amelia.

"All set," she said, making Amelia smile.

They met up again in the lobby about an hour later, ready to head home.

"Ready to go, Sedona?" Amelia asked, and Arizona scowled at the nickname.

Amelia grinned, and they walked out of the building hand in hand.

"So," Amelia started as they both hopped in her car. "Are you off tomorrow?"

"I am."

"Awesome, so am I. Maybe we could do something together," Amelia stated, smiling.

"Amelia Shepherd, are you asking me out on a date?" Arizona poked, smirking.

Amelia flushed, making Arizona laugh.

"I-I guess, maybe if you wanted to-"

She was cut off when the blonde smashed her lips against Amelia's. Once Arizona finally pulled back, she smiled.

"Yes, Amelia, I'll go on a date with you."

Amelia grinned from ear to ear, and kissed Arizona again. They made out in the car before Amelia pulled back.

"Arizona, we should probably actually go to your house."

Arizona laughed and let the girl drive. Once they arrived, Amelia immediately plopped down on the couch and put in a movie. Arizona popped popcorn before joining her. They probably only watched about the first fifteen minutes of the movie, and made out for the rest of it. In said making out, they had both lost their shirts. Arizona's shirt landed in the popcorn bowl, overturning it. Amelia's shirt landed on the TV. They also knocked over a lamp. When the credits rolled, Arizona pulled back from Amelia, laughing at the mess they had made. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amelia frowned, picking up the lamp, yet neither of them bothering to put their shirts back on. Arizona got up and went to the door. Opening it, she saw Owen standing out in the rain. Arizona glared at him and went to close the door in his face. He caught it.

"Arizona, please. I know Amelia's here."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because you sent your roommate to where Amelia lives."

Arizona hadn't thought of that. Dammit.

"Good night, Owen," Arizona stated, pushing harder on the door.

Sadly, Owen was a lot stronger than her, and pushed the door open, despite Arizona's best efforts. At least he struggled. Amelia sighed, grabbing a handful of popcorn off of the floor.

"What do you want, Owen?" she asked, munching on the popcorn.

"Well I was just- wait. Why are the two of you shirtless?"

"Don't worry about it. Why are you here, dammit?" Amelia asked, obviously pissed off.

"I just wanted to know why you suddenly broke it off with me earlier."

Amelia was really tired of this. In the short time they had been talking, Arizona had walked back over near Amelia, and was crouched over cleaning up popcorn. Amelia sighed and grabbed Arizona by the shoulder, pulling her up. Arizona gave her a questioning look. Amelia took a deep breath, and kissed Arizona, full-force.

"I- Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Owen stuttered as Amelia pulled away from Arizona.

"Good night, Owen," Amelia stated simply, dismissing him.

Owen muttered something along the lines of goodnight and hurried away. Arizona turned to Amelia.

"That," she paused, smirk on her face. "was incredibly sexy."

Amelia matched her expression, her eyes going dark.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

They kissed fiercely, fire running through their veins. Amelia wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and her legs around her waist, allowing Arizona to carry her into the bedroom. Since they were already shirtless, they just jumped onto the bed and continued making out. After several minutes, Amelia finally drifted down, focusing her attention on Arizona's neck. She found a sweet spot on the blonde's neck, so she kissed and sucked there for a while, leaving a dark purple mark and making Arizona moan. Amelia looked up at Arizona, and gave a little grin before tugging at the waistband of Arizona's pants.

"I think I'm ready now, if you are," Amelia said.

Arizona just nodded and gave her a heavily-dimpled grin. Amelia matched her grin and tugged Arizona's pants off, seeing that the blonde was wearing a very attractive blue thong that matched her bra. Amelia beamed and removed her own pants. They kissed again, and Arizona reached around to unhook Amelia's grey bra. Arizona took a deep breath before pulling the brunette's bra completely off. Arizona thought that Amelia had the best breasts she had ever seen. Amelia loved the amazed look on the blonde's face, and went to remove Arizona's bra. Arizona mentally decided to let Amelia take the lead. This being her first time with a woman, she should have free reign. It would be Arizona's turn some other time. Amelia seemed to understand that, and slowly removed Arizona's thong before removing her own. Once both girls were completely naked, Amelia went back to kissing Arizona. She slowly started moving down, sucking and kissing at Arizona's neck, then her collarbone. She stopped to pay some special attention to the blonde's breasts, which were probably Amelia's new favorite part of her body. She would get to work licking and sucking on one nipple while she massaged the other breast with one hand. She did this for quite a while, Arizona whimpering and moaning at Amelia's touch. Amelia then decided to keep working down, trailing kisses down Arizona's stomach. She stopped at the blonde's hip bones, tormenting her a little. Arizona bucked up into Amelia's face, desperate. Amelia smirked up at the blonde before finally taking her mouth down to where Arizona wanted it. That girl could do things with her tongue like no one Arizona had ever known. The blonde came in seconds, moaning Amelia's name. Amelia grinned, proud of herself. That childlike grin after what she had just done made Arizona laugh, harder than she had in a while. Amelia just smiled.

"Now, I'm going to do that again," Amelia started, "but this time, with my hands."

Just the deep, sexy tone of voice that Amelia used turned Arizona on immeasurably. Amelia got started, running one finger gently along Arizona's slit. Arizona groaned, just wanting more. Amelia smirked and repeated her previous motion, pressing a little harder this time. She then rubbed her finger on Arizona's clit, definitely enjoying the moaning that ensued. Amelia then plunged one finger deep inside Arizona, making her gasp. She pumped her finger in and out so skillfully that Arizona hardly noticed when she added a second finger, a third. Arizona let out a huge moan and screamed Amelia's name as she came.

"Man, a girl could get used to that kind of reaction," Amelia stated plainly.

Arizona grinned, panting. Amelia just wrapped her arms around Arizona and flipped them over.

"Your turn," she said, smirking.

Arizona smiled at her and got to work with two fingers. Amelia, who had already been so close just because of Arizona's orgasms, came hard, moaning. Arizona just laughed at the expression on the brunette's face, and slowly trailed kisses down her stomach and slowly down a little further. Time to show Amelia what she was really good at. She slowly lapped her tongue along Amelia's folds, making her moan. The blonde move up slightly to suck on Amelia's clit. Amelia gasped.

"Holy _shit,_ Arizona."

Arizona looked up at her and smiled before continuing. She kept sucking and licking at the girl's clit, occasionally plunging her tongue as deep as she could into Amelia. After only a minute or two, Amelia came just as hard as she had made Arizona, gasping Arizona's name.

"I could definitely get used to this," Amelia laughed, out of breath.

Arizona just smiled at her. Amelia paused for a moment, thinking about something.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I-It's nothing," Amelia replied.

"It's obviously something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just- what does this make us?"

"Well, to be completely honest..." Arizona trailed off.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, worried.

Arizona took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, and hard."

Amelia grinned.

"I think I'm falling for you, too, Arizona."

Arizona let out an adorable sigh of relief.

"Well in that case, I'd like to be dating."

"Dating?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course, Arizona. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Arizona beamed at Amelia, already loving how that word sounded.

"So it's settled. We're girlfriends," Arizona stated.

The girls snuggled up to each other and went to sleep.


End file.
